


【尊礼】初恋

by SunClementine



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunClementine/pseuds/SunClementine
Summary: ⚠️年龄操作：16岁尊✖️30岁礼
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 11





	【尊礼】初恋

流言蜚语在s4驻地的队员间越传越不堪之前，宗像礼司主动找上周防尊提出了分手。

他亲自开车到周防尊念书的高中接他放学。印着s4蓝白标识的功能车开上东京的马路过分惹眼，但在这座高中前面出现确是司空见惯。高中是政府拨款修的公立学校，宗像领着s4满东京的到处跑案件，捞出的犯错未成年不少，没有家庭管教的少男少女们被集中送到这白墙红瓦中而不是冰冷的铁栅栏后，每隔一段时间就有一阵舆论，指责纳税人的钱被扔在了不值当的地方。

周防尊在同龄人打量的窥视中行云流水般开门上车，一气呵成，流畅自然如呼吸般娴熟。宗像踩下油门，车平稳地跑了出去，一路上他们没有言语，仿佛他不是在载着三个月的情人并准备要提出分开。

半年前他带着人轰了酒吧大门。酒吧只是普通酒吧，东京的大街小巷最不缺让人醉生梦死的地界，但是酒吧里的一帮青少年不学好，至少在他自己看来是秩序糟透了，只是在跟黑帮纠缠的孩子们眼里他们自己是重情重义的。

满空间的烟酒味儿里一群未成年的男孩被队员们摁倒在地，催泪弹的雾气缭绕中他瞥见了一双亮得惊人的金色双瞳直直盯住自己，眼神烫得像刚射出子弹的枪管口。

下一秒那眼神就涣散开来换了指向，男孩暴起挣开身上的压制，出拳的轨迹、力道，肌肉绷起的弧度，全是下町里靠自己多年打出来的经验，浑然天成，没有半点道馆里的路数。s4针对这种人的拳路有专门的压制训练，然而少年骨子里似乎带着天生的战斗直觉，队员的反击堪堪擦过对方的腰侧，就被抓住防御空隙。少年反扣住队员的双臂，一个肘击他的头便狠磕在吧台角上，旁人看着都觉得疼。

宗像早在少年移开视线时便摸上了枪，却好整以暇地目睹完全过程。他象征性地拍了三下手，看了一出好戏。少年在其他人围住他之前主动走上前来，把双手递到他面前。

“麻烦你了，长官。”仿佛这个时候又回归成了三好市民，少年唇边勾出今晚的第一个玩味的笑。宗像从善如流地掏出手铐，制服裤太紧，口袋绷着那对铁圈紧贴着大腿外侧，需要宗像拿纤长的手指撑开布料，金属带着他的体温在少年的手腕上落锁。

被带回去的一干人，有家庭的叫来监护人一起训斥，没有家庭的档案送到宗像礼司的书桌上，周防尊的名字在第一页大写加粗。宗像礼司草草翻看了一下后打包把人送进学校，不接受任何质疑与反对。三个月后宗像再见到对方，少年人把他抵在学校后墙角落里，健壮的手臂环过膝窝打开他的双腿，没有任何保护措施便进入他的身体。

宗像把车开到了城东港口，随意停在高速路边，不合规矩，但没人敢举报一辆s4的车。周防尊乐意看他这么违反交通规则，宗像是这座城市秩序的管理者，但他管理的前提是自己凌驾秩序之上，世间一切合该按他的安排井井有条，这种自大让他惹人厌烦又天生性感。

他们坐在车里，船只在公路下，港湾中鱼一般来来回回。夜幕下海水漆黑一片，潮水雾气湿凉，漏尽车内的灯塔光暧昧。

宗像侧过头去看周防尊，他身上的校服是均码，少年超出同龄人的蓬勃胸肌绷的衬衫满满当当，宗像哼笑了一声开口：“我们要停止这种关系。”

“你怕了？”少年人笑道，“你的手下开始传我们的事了。”

“你16岁，而我30岁。”宗像摆出和蔼可亲的长辈脸，“这是犯罪。为了你的将来着想，必须及时止损，这才合规矩。我对我做出的事情表示抱歉。”

“别拿你说教青少年罪犯的那副嘴脸对我。”周防嗤笑。他当然看得出来宗像的道歉毫无诚意，或者说，他根本不觉得自己和16岁的周防尊做爱有什么不妥，换做其他任何16岁少年想要做出同样的事，三个月前就会被宗像收拾到再不敢起歹意。格差恋发生在电视剧里主角非得哀婉叹息个三四集，顺便攻击一下社会的有色眼镜。然而放在宗像礼司身上似乎感知不到什么负面情绪，对他而言恋爱发生不值得分取一点他对这座城市的全部投入的用心，只要不妨碍他的工作，恋爱便如吃饭睡觉一样成为生活的日常。

“你会在乎下属的看法？”周防尊反问。

“不会。”宗像爽快回答，“但我在乎他们的工作效率。”

“上司和小自己14岁的男人谈恋爱也能碍着他们，”周防说，“你引以为傲的部下似乎水平也就这样。”

“他们的力量并不应该因为你更强大而被否认。”宗像笑了，薄唇的边缘带些锋利，“我们不被理解，各种意义上都是如此。”

宗像解开安全带的束缚，全身的重心交给座椅。窗外的车也好，港内的船只也好，全都闪烁着流光远去，去寻找生命中能算作美好的东西。

“说起来，阁下算得上是我的初恋。”宗像这样说道。

“30岁的老处男。”周防尊嘲笑出声。他流露出点年少人的深情，放肆黏在宗像的唇边。宗像心领神会，摘下眼镜将自己的嘴唇贴上。唇舌搅动像手指扭动发条，或者钥匙在锁眼转开，时间在那之间得到新生，路边野花开苞，船只乘风而去，海上升起微风，车影，腥香。

分开的时候唇下皮肤的血脉喷张，血液自由搏动，周防尊犬齿划破的宗像礼司白皙的肌肤上有红宝石般颗粒渗出。琉璃世界中开出一树白雪红梅。

“那么我们四年后见，初恋。”

周防尊潇洒地推门下车，就像他在众目睽睽之下利落上车那样毫不拖泥带水。少年的背影隐在夜色中，像真正的成年人一样对断开的感情干脆决绝。

不管前一晚在世界的角落里有哪些快活又有哪些人分离，第二天的太阳依然升起，无差别照耀它所能抵达的每一个地方。

宗像礼司上班前买了份早报，早报印着经济跳水和美股熔断，但这内容他并不关心。宗像出门前喷了男士冷香，大概是为了应付中午的某个会议。冷香残留于报纸，报纸被他落在街边长椅上。一个老妇人在他离开很久后捡到报纸，她用报纸包好一点柑橘，香气交到一个常来她的店里的红发少年的手中。


End file.
